


Budapest

by Damien



Series: Magnetic Course. [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Drabble, Drunken Love, M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Damien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destabilization can also occur outside of an airplane, as one Martin Crieff learns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Budapest

Celebratory sips of celebratory drinks for the safest landing he’s ever managed spiral into multiple drinks, more than he can handle. Others are recruited to lead the drunken lush back to his tiny quarters for the night. Clumsy hands struggle with the mere idea of buttons, forcing a sober hand to nervously assist with removal. A ghosted tan line of a wedding ring finds perfect, pale skin spattered with freckles. Undressing to put on night clothes may go a bit farther than it needs to; hunger for the sight is outweighing the awkwardness. The drunken hands find their way into tugging off the other's clothes, wanting to feel flesh. Mouths meet, hands exploring newly vacated areas. A bed appears under the inebriated young man, a body appearing on top of his. Physical contact blurs whose appendage is whose until it is necessary for the older, sober one to remove himself and attempt to regain what little composure he’ll pretend to have when the other wakes up in the morning.


End file.
